Kamikaze Drops
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: An oldie: Pietro has a near death experiance. Surprisingly...only hints at slash!


A/N: Wow. This thing is old. Wanna see it? Look...look very closely. This is from three years ago. Scary, yes? 

Disclaimer: I'm actually writing a near- death fic. Go me. Don't own X men Evo, wish I did...but I do own a Mini – Pietro who resides in my shirt pocket, eating pixy Styx and such....But this is a near-death fic, with slash and... freaky, guardian angel like stuff. Yeah...I have nothing better to do in Keyboarding class anymore...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pietro watched the rain fall, silently cursing it as the clear drops splattered to the ground, a kamikaze shooter in the war of rain. He had wanted to go out today, go out and hopefully pick up Lance from work, give him a birthday surprise, and maybe even take him out for supper. But the rain had different plans, and quite obviously, he wasn't getting any where's near Gut Bomb until he found the car keys, because running and rain was a no-no. So he decided to sit at the window, cursing the drops of doom. The he remembered that it was his turn to pick up Todd at school ( Rain made him smell like wet dog) , and he still needed to pick up Lance. Searching for the keys, he spotted them under Lance's jacket, and was off.  
  
Meanwhile, at The Gut Bomb, Lance was waiting on a particularly large order to be done. Noting that it was raining, he started to gather his belongings when the company phone rang. "Hello, Gut Bomb, may I take your order?" he asked, cradling the phone on his shoulder as he put the order on the counter. "Lance? I'm gunna come pick you up after I get Todd, okay?" Pietro's quite voice flowed through the phone to sooth Lance's burnt out, over worked brain. "Okay Pietro. I'll be waiting." He stated, and hung up. Waiting for Pietro wasn't so bad, but he was a little worried about the willowing teen driving in these conditions. Shrugging to himself, he sighed and went back to work, counting the annoying kids sitting at the party table.  
  
An hour later, Lance was still at work. "Where is he?" he stated, wiping off a table. Pietro should have been there 45 minutes ago. "Hey Alvers! Phone call!" his boss called from the back room. Lance ambled to the phone, picking it up and clicking the hold button. "Hello?" he said, turning to face the window. It was still raining, and he hoped it would stop soon. A grim voice came onto the phone, grim and familiar. "Lance? It's Todd."  
  
Lance arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later. Todd was sitting in the main area, waiting for him. "What happened?" was the first thing out of the brunettes mouth. Todd shook his head. "I dunno yo, we were just pulling out of sobeys after we picked up supper, and some guy drove right into us at full speed! Right into Pietro's side of the car. Man, he didn't even have time to put on his seatbelt before it happened, and he went flying through the window! It was awful man.." Todd stopped talking when he saw the look on Lance's face. "But, uh..he's in surgery now, yo. They think he might not make it..." he said, sullenly. Lance sat down next to Todd, staring straight ahead. "Do you know what their doing?" he asked. Todd shook his head. "Nah, they wouldn't tell me." He stated, " they think I can't hear them but..I don't think I should know. But he was all...all bloody and stuff." Lance put a hand on Todd's shoulder, and the smaller teen put his face in his hands. "It'll be okay, Todd."  
  
It was dark, and Pietro felt like he was weighed down with sand. Opening one eye, he saw... blankness. "Hello?" he called, searching for something, or someone. There was a bright light, in which Pietro stared into. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to stare into bright lights? Kills your eyes, You know." The voice sounded oddly like.." Yeah, I'm you. Or your inner..Conscious thing. "Pietro made a face. "So why are you talking to me now?" he asked, "and where were you when I made the stupid decision to go driving today?" the voice sighed. "I was busy with you thinking about Lance. And I'm talking to you because YOUR not sure whether you want to die or not. Your in a semi coma, Pietro. "Pietro was shocked. "I am?" He asked, looking around. "Yup. Now the question is, what do you have to live for? We need to convince the big guy that you deserve to live, that someone REALLY doesn't want you dead. "Pietro sighed. "How do we do that?" he asked. Pietro's conscious smirked ( even though Pietro couldn't see it ). "We see what's going on outside of your body."  
  
"Mr. Alvers? Mr. Tolansky? May I have a word with you two?" one of the OR doctors had come out of the room, sullen faced and tired looking. " Yes? What is it? Is Pietro okay?" Lance asked, eyes darting from the doctor to the door. "He's in a semi coma. We have all reactions from him, but he wont wake up..." Lance's eyes widened, and Todd gripped the older teens jacket sleeve as the doctor went on about blood loss, possible brain damage, and the possibility that the teen would never wake up. "You have to be able to save him, he's PIETRO. Nothing stops him, not even death!" Todd cried, sniffling. Lance put an arm around the boy. "We'll see what we can do, Mr. Alvers. But we don't know if there's much hope."  
  
Pietro watched Lance's face as the doctor told him about Pietro's chances. "I can't die, who'd make the food? Who'd be the one who knows how to pay the bills?" the distraught teen looked at them, catching the tears welling in Todd's eyes. "I never knew they'd be so upset.." he stated. " Of course you didn't. You always thought they hated you." Pietro glared at empty air. "Did not. Your lying." He said, pouting. "I think I'd know, I live in your head." Pietro thought a moment. "I spose so. "he stated, watching as the two mutants sat down to wait.  
  
Lance and Todd waited three and a half hours until they could see Pietro. He was hooked up to many tubes, and Todd could hardly stand to look at him, because it just depressed the hell outta him. "Pietro... wake up, yo." Todd said, in a stuttering voice. Lance took the pale teens hand, rubbing it gently, and soothingly spoke to the sleeping speedster. " Pietro, wake up. Pietro, we need you to wake up. Come on, Pietro..." Todd put a hand on Lance's shoulder. "He'll make it, right? He's gunna wake up anytime now, and say we were bein' stupid, right, Lance? Lance?" the youngest member of the brotherhood looked at Lance, and for the first time since he had joined with the older teen, saw tears running down Lance's face. "Come on, Pietro. Wake up, 'Tro. "  
  
"See? See?" Pietro stated, watching Lance and Todd. "They need me! We all need each other, in one way or another. I'm all they have, just like their all I have. We just go together, see?" Pietro's conscious smiled slowly ( once again, Pietro doesn't know this. ) and nods. "This is true, but what's to stop us from killing them?" he asked. Pietro paled. "You wouldn't. They have so much to live for! Lance is going to collage, and Todd wants to be a doctor, or a writer, he even told me before! If they have to die for me to be with them then....no. I wont. I'll watch them from where ever here is." Pietro sighed, reaching out to try to touch Lance's face. "I love him to much to kill him. And Todd's just like my little brother, and no one wants to kill their own family, at least I don't. "his conscious smiled. "That's the answer I was hoping you'd say." He stated.  
  
Three weeks later, Lance was sitting next to Pietro's unconscious form, running his hand through Pietro's hair. He wouldn't let them pull the plug, because he knew Pietro would wake up any time now. "Mr. Alvers, we can't keep him here any longer. There's no hope left. Nothing short of a miracle will save him. "one of the doctors watching Pietro stated, looking over the charts. "No. He will wake up." He stated, angrily. "Mr. Alvers, please, there's nothing we can do for him. We're not even sure if he's mentally there." He sighed. "We have to pull the plug."  
  
Pietro's eye's widened. "Their going to kill me now, aren't they." He stated, looking around as the doctor went to pull the only life line he had left. "Hello?" he called. "Your going back. They've decided you get to live!" Pietro grinned. "Yes!" he exclaimed, as his essence went back into his body.  
  
Pietro's eyes opened. "Pietro! Your awake!" Lance exclaimed, hugging the pale boy. "Ow.." Pietro stated, rubbing his head. "They were about to pull the plug!" Pietro nodded. "I know. But I'm still alive... he must have found me a reason to stay.." Lance gave him a funny look. "What are you going on about, Pietro?" he asked. Pietro shook his head, smiling. "Nothing. Nothing at all"

----------- ---------------------------------------------

Wow. Some ending. R&R, yes?


End file.
